


My extended fam

by useless_fangirl_does_fanart



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Post-Canon, because I needed a story with all the companions, but there's still a bit of plot, by @gay-impressionist, just like the warnings, just the companions of the doctor acting as a big detective family, the tags will be updated as I write more, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_fangirl_does_fanart/pseuds/useless_fangirl_does_fanart
Summary: Ryan and Graham stumble upon Martha And Mickey Smith while investigating a dodgy businessman using alien technology. They discover UNIT and meet other old companions of the Doctor, all of them investigating weird uses of alien technology in places and times it shouldn't even exist.
Relationships: Heather (Doctor Who: The Pilot)/Bill Potts, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	1. Mutual friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As I promised on  my Tumblr after reading  this post by  @gayimpressionist, I finally wrote this very self-indulgent fanfic. It's not much, and I'm not 100% sure where I'm heading with this yet, but I hope you'll like it anyway.
> 
> Just to warn you though, uni is a lot, and I don't often have time to write so I might not update regularly. As of right now, I have a couple of chapters already written but I'm not sure when I'll update next. So yeah, don't expect regulars update :) I just thought it fair to warn you.

Ryan moved slowly, careful not to make any noise. Graham and he were on the tail of this dodgy businessman for a while now. He claimed to have found a new revolutionary type of engine that needed no energy and released no greenhouse gas. The only problem being this technology looked a lot like it was alien. When they’d run analysis on one of the engines, the results showed that the used materials were not known on Earth. Hence the tail. While Graham was trying to find out what was the material, Ryan was following the man, in hope that he would lead him to where he hid the alien technology he was clearly copying. The man took a left turn into a dark alley, next to a big skyscraper. They were right in the middle of the City and yet, he’d managed to lead Ryan in the most suspect street he’d ever seen. Ryan was following him from a distance when he suddenly stumbled on a can left on the ground. He managed to quickly hide behind a bin, his heart racing. The other man looked suspiciously around. He eventually resumed his walk and Ryan slowly exhaled. That had been close. Suddenly, he heard the man shout.

“Ah! I knew I was being followed. Not the best hiding job, if you ask me.”

Ryan froze, certain that the man was talking to him. But a woman’s voice answered.

“Yeah, well if you ask me, you’re not the best either! Where do you hide the Silurian technology you’ve been using? And don’t lie to me, I have a UNIT warrant that permits me to do whatever I want with you if I found that alien technology is involved.”

Ryan carefully looked at who was answering. It was a Black woman in her forties with locks and a black wool beanie. She was dressed in what appeared to be an all-black military suit. And she had a gun on her side. Ryan figured she must be army, but he’d never heard of UNIT before. Was that a special task force or something? He quickly sent a text to Graham, to ask him to look it up. He then went back to the conversation. The man was laughing.

“UNIT! You think I’m scared? I know you’ve been defunded. You can’t do anything to stop me. I’m gonna sell this engine and I’ll be rich.”

“You don’t even know how this technology really work! Besides, you can’t use Silurian technology: there are treaties and you’re violating each and every one of them.”

“So what? What are you gonna do about it? Shoot me?”

“If I have to, yes.”

“You’d never dare. I know who you are, _Martha Smith_ ,” he said with a smirk.

“Try me, _Gideon White_ ,” Martha said with a dangerous edge to her voice. She slowly made to grab her gun.

At this point, the man started to run, in the direction of Ryan. Martha shouted “Mickey, now!” while Ryan emerged from behind the bin and tripped him. Another black man arrived, pushed him aside and handcuffed the man. They both stand over him, silently staring at each other, catching their breath. Martha arrived and pointed her finger at Ryan.

“You! Who are you? What are you doing here?”

Ryan stared back at her, taken aback by her tone. He’d just helped them to capture a bad guy and she was on the brink of pointing her gun at him. The other man, (Mickey, Ryan guessed) put his hand on her arm, the other still holding firmly the businessman, as to calm her down.

“I’m Ryan. Ryan Sinclair. I was investigating this man, same as you I supposed. I knew something was dodgy with this engine. But you’re welcome, it’s a pleasure to help you.” he finished in a sarcastic tone.

“Thanks mate! Sorry about her, we’re a bit on edge. We’ve been on this particular case for a while now. I’m Mickey, Mickey Smith.” he extended his hand and Ryan shook it.

“Don’t apologize for me as if I’m a child, you. I’m perfectly able to do so myself.” Martha whispered between her teeth as she slightly elbowed Mickey.

She then slightly relaxed and smiled.

“I’m sorry. We’re never too careful in this line of work. I’m Martha, his wife.” She said, pointing at Mickey.

“Nice to meet you both. What are you gonna do with him?” Ryan asked, looking disgustingly at the white man who was laying on the ground, seemingly trying to figure out a way to escape.

“Bring him back to our quarter first. Then, we’ll interrogate him, trying to find out where he hides all this technology he’s been using.”

“Oh, yeah, I meant to ask: what is Silurian? My gramps and I knew the technology wasn’t human, but we didn’t figure out what it was.”

Mickey and Martha exchanged a look.

“We can’t really say. It’s classified.” Mickey answered. “Sorry, mate.” He added, spotting the disappointed look on Ryan’s face.

“What’s UNIT then?”

“Sorry, same thing.” Martha smiled sheepishly.

“Right. Well, I’m gonna leave you to it then, you seem more qualified than me to handle this.” Ryan said.

“Wait! You seem to know a lot for someone not qualified. How did you know it wasn’t human? And why don’t any of this surprise you?” Martha asked.

“Sorry, I can’t tell.” chuckled Ryan.

“Oh.” Martha smiled, amused, “Guess we’re even then.”

“I guess so,” Ryan shrugged, “It was nice to meet you both anyway. Have a good one!”

“You, too!” Martha and Mickey answered.

Ryan started to make his way back. He got his phone out and made a vocal text for Graham: “Hey gramps! You can drop the analysis; I sort of figured out what this is all about. But you can still look UNIT up, though. I’ll tell you more when I get back home. Could you try and get a hold of The Doctor or Yaz, as well? It’d be cool if we facetime tonight. I have a couple of questions for them. See you!”

Martha and Mickey both turned their head when they heard what Ryan was saying to his phone. Did they hear what they thought?

“Wait! Ryan, wait!” Martha exclaimed.

Ryan turned around and saw the woman jogging to catch up with him.

“Did you say the Doctor? You know him?”

“I… You know the Doctor?” Ryan asked, stunned.

“Of course! I travelled with him a while back!”

“Oh my god! You’re Martha Jones, the Martha Jones that saved the Earth?”

“Yep, I am! Then I married this dork and I had to take his name, unfortunately.” She joked while looking at Mickey who was battling with the businessman to stand him up. “Mickey! Come here! He knows the Doctor! Ryan knows him! He talks about me then.” She stated proudly.

“Yeah, a bit.” Ryan smiled, “How long has it been since you last travelled in the Tardis?” Ryan asked, amused by the use of he/him pronouns.

“Oh, at least ten years! How is he? How old is he now?” Martha asked.

“Well, she’s a woman now, for starters. And I don’t know, she never really said how old she was. But last time I saw her, she wasn’t even sure herself. A lot has happened I guess, since you last saw her.”

“She’s a woman? Gosh, I wish I’d seen that.” Mickey laughed.

“I can’t believe this! You must come with us. It changes everything if you travelled with the Doctor. You need to meet a lot of people! Oh, they’re not gonna believe it!” Martha cheered, stars in her eyes.

They all three started to make their way for Martha and Mickey’s van, while Ryan quickly texted Graham.

* * *

“Kate! We’re back! And we’ve got some news!” shouted Martha through the almost empty storage facility.

Behind her, Mickey was escorting Gideon, not without difficulty as the man was being very uncooperative. Ryan was slowly walking, taking all this in. There were all sorts of machines in this, half of them seemingly not from Earth. He couldn’t believe it. All this time, he thought he was the only ordinary person, with Yaz and Graham, to know about aliens. Obviously, he completely thought wrong. And the Doctor clearly had kept a lot of things from them. He was starting to wonder how many humans exactly had travelled with the Doctor.

A middle-aged white, blond woman emerged from a corridor and made her way toward them.

“Finally! I was starting to wonder if I’d have to send a rescue team.” she joked before spotting Ryan and stopping entirely in her track, “Who’s he? Why is he here and not handcuffed? Weren’t you supposed to bring me whoever was messing up with the Silurians?”

“We did! We caught this dirtbag.” Mickey said as he shoved Gideon in front of Kate.

“This is Ryan Sinclair. He used to travel with the Doctor not so long ago.” Martha explained.

“Oh! Nice to meet you! I’m Kate Lethbridge-Stewart.” Kate said as she extended her hand and Ryan shook it, “How is he?”

“She, actually.” Ryan said with a smile, “And I don’t know, I left the Tardis a while ago now. But last time I saw her, she wasn’t in the best place, to be honest.” he shrugged.

Kate looked at him with a look of utter disbelief. It took her a few seconds to process the information but then, she just shook her head and smile. Her favourite alien was always full of surprises.

“What do you mean?” Martha asked, concerned about what Ryan had just said.

“I don’t know all the details, she left us for a bit, and when she came back, 10 months later, she said she’d been in prison. We don’t know for how long, she never said but… She also said that she discovered something about herself and that she wasn’t who she thought she was and…” his voice trailed off.

“And?” Kate prodded when she saw that Ryan had wandered off in his thoughts.

“And she seemed lost. I mean, we saw some unexpected side of her during the whole mess with the Master, but this was new… And it scared me…”

“The Master? I thought she died?” Martha looked over to Kate for confirmation.

“That’s what we thought too.” Kate shrugged in return.

“She? The Master’s a man, guys.” Ryan said matter-of-factly.

“Yes, he was. We dealt with him and then he regenerated into Missy; You must’ve seen one of his previous regeneration.” Mickey explained.

“I don’t know. He seemed to know a lot about the Doctor, not like someone who hasn’t seen them in a long while.”

“Anyway, we don’t have the time to discuss the whereabouts of the Master. We’ve got some news.” Kate interrupted, “Clara sent a message, she’s coming over with Vastra and Jenny. Someone introduced Sontaran’s technology in the Victorian era.”

“What?” asked Martha, Mickey and Ryan in unison.

“I know. I don’t know what’s happening, but it seems someone’s really inclined in making themselves remarked.”

Kate started making her way further into the building while Mickey took Gideon to the interrogation room. Martha took Ryan apart and they walked a bit behind Kate.

“Just so you know, you can’t tell people about this place. No one’s supposed to know about UNIT.”

“What’s UNIT?”

“It’s a special force of the UK’s military specialized in alien menace. Well, it was. We’ve been defunded. Budget cut. The government thought alien’s menace wasn’t a thing anymore.” She said ironically.

“Oh yeah! I’ve heard something about it last time they called the Doctor in. And she tried to call them at some point but couldn’t get through!”

“They called the Doctor in? Well, good thing Kate didn’t know. She would have barged right in the middle of Downing Street to demand UNIT back.”

“She’s the one in charge?”

“Yeah. UNIT was founded by her dad. She fought tooth and nail to keep it living but they wouldn’t listen to her. So, she went unofficial. That’s what you can’t talk about it, it’s too dangerous. And she gathered all the Doctor’s old companion she could find to help her.”

“With what?”

“Alien things. She couldn’t very well recruit ordinary people, given the circumstances. She needed people who knew.”

“That’s how you got involved?”

“No. Well sort of. I was already in UNIT before, but then I went freelance with Mickey. But she convinced her to come back, which suited me just fine. I didn’t really like the whole “wandering off and fighting aliens on the way” thing. Did that with the Doctor and left so yeah… I just followed her here.” Martha smiled.

They entered in some sort of desk/control room. A lot of computers were buzzing around, and pictures of different man were hanging on the wall. They always wore an outfit that could only be described as “disputable fashion sense”. Some were accompanied by young women, others were alone.

“Who are all these men?” asked Ryan.

“It’s the Doctor. Their different regenerations. See, that’s me here, with him and Rose.” Mickey pointed, already back from the interrogation room.

“Who’s Rose?”

“Uh… It’s complicated.” Mickey said, looking sideways at Martha, seemingly ill-at-ease.

“She’s his ex. And the Doctor’s,” answered Martha, quite coldly.

“Oh.” Ryan breathed out, sensing some complicated history there.

“That reminds me, we need to know what the Doctor looks like now!” Kate exclaimed, “Do you have photos?”

“I don’t. But my gramps might.”

“Perfect. We’ll just wait for Clara and him then. How do you want to proceed with Mr; White over there?” Kate turned over to Mickey and Martha.

“Classic interrogation I guess.” Mickey said, “It’s been a while since I had a chance to worm some confession out of a bad guy.” he joked.

“I’ll pass,” Martha said, wrinkling her nose.

“I’ll pass as well,” Ryan said.

“Okay, perfect. Let’s go, Mickey, I don’t wanna go in there alone.” Kate called out.

Martha approached Ryan who was now studying the pictures on the wall.

“I can’t believe this is the Doctor. She changed so much,” he whispered.

“I can’t believe she’s a woman now. Who could’ve guessed?” Martha marvelled.

“Yeah… So, who’s who? I now know we were only the last in a long line of companion, so who were the others?”

Martha started to walk him through the pictures, lingering on the ones she knew more about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! Comments and reviews are always appreciated, but do as you feel comfortable! See you next time <3


	2. Some kind of reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham and Ryan meet some well-known faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you seemed to like the previous one! I sure liked writing it :)

Graham looked once again to his phone before looking at the big building in front of him. Google maps insisted to say this was the address Ryan gave him, but he couldn’t figure out why his grandson would be in an abandoned old factory. He said he had some news about their investigation but how this building was connected to it all escaped him. He pushed open (or rather battled with) the hangar’s massive doors. He spotted his grandson on the other end of the room, looking over some photos with a black woman in her forties. He called for Ryan.

“Gramps! Come over here!”

“What’s happening here? Where are we and who are these people?”

“We’re in UNIT,” he said with a distracted wave of his hand before showing a picture to him, “Look, this is the Doctor! Can you believe it?”

“Come one, that’s not the Doctor! I know she always said she was a man but there’s no way she changed gender AND got younger as well.”

“And yet she did.” Martha said as she extended her hand to Graham, “I’m Martha, former companion of the Doctor. I’m very pleased to meet you.”

“Graham, I’m Ryan granddad. You used to travel with the Doctor?”

“I did! There’s quite a lot of us actually.”

“Yeah, look around Gramps. All those pictures are the Doctor with their companions. She hid a lot from us.” Ryan said with a sigh.

“Yeah, she does that, doesn’t she?” Martha chuckled sarcastically.

Graham looked around him, quite surprised. He suspected that they weren’t the first humans to travel with the Doctor, she’d mentioned it once or twice, but he didn’t expect she travelled with that much humans. His first thought went to Yaz, and how hurt she would be if she knew. They always thought they were special to the Doc, her more than anything.

“Don’t worry, the existential crisis will pass. We all went through it, one way or another.” Martha said with a sad smile.

“Who are those people? I thought UNIT didn’t recruit anymore?” a voice with a north accent exclaimed.

Graham and Ryan turned around to see a white brunette young woman, looking at them with her hands on her hips. Close behind her was Mickey.

“Ah, Clara! It’s good to see you. Let me introduce you to Ryan and Graham. They used to travel with the Doctor not long ago. Guys this is Clara, she also travelled with the Doctor.”

“Oh, I see,” Clara said with a smile of understanding on her face, “Welcome aboard then!” she cheered.

“You’ll never believe the news they brought us! Maybe you can show us a picture Graham?” Martha smiled, turning to him.

“Picture of what?”

“The Doctor of course,” Ryan huffed, not quite believing how Graham couldn’t have understood this.

“Oh! Right! Hang on a minute, I need to find one.”

“What’s so special about the Doctor? Did he regenerate in a teenager straight after being an old grandpa?” Clara joked.

“More surprising even,” Martha answered with a knowing smirk.

“Here! This goes back to a while ago when we were all in the 1700s. We wanted to keep a memory of the costumes,” Graham explained, “This is Yaz, another friend of ours -she’s still travelling with the doctor by the way- and this is the Doctor.”

“No way!” exclaimed Clara.

“Oh my god! She looks like Rose! I can’t believe her, she did that,” Martha shook her head, “Doesn’t she look like Rose, honey?” She turned to her husband.

“She does! This is unbelievable. I can’t believe this is the Doctor.”

“Did he regenerate again?” another voice asked.

Behind the group, Kate was arriving with two women in Victorian clothes. Or rather, with a white brunette woman and with what looked like a lizard woman. Ryan and Graham exchanged a look. This was becoming weirder and weirder by the minute. Did the Doctor travel with every living creature in this universe?

“Hi Jenny, hi Vastra! You better look for yourself.” Mickey smiled.

Jenny and Vastra got closer to look at the phone. They then looked at Graham.

“Is this you, Doctor? Is this really you?”

“What? No, of course not! The Doctor’s here.” He quickly answered while pointing to the Doctor in the picture.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Is the Doctor a woman now?” Jenny asked, looking at everyone in the room.

“Yep! And I must say, I really enjoy her new look.” Clara said with a knowing smile.

“Oh, she went blond! I knew she had taste.” Kate joked.

“I’m sorry, I know this is a lot to take in and everything, and I don’t want to be rude, but is this make-up?” Graham asked, gesturing to Vastra’s face.

“Gramps!” Ryan huffed, eager not to offend the woman.

“It’s okay,” Vastra reassured the younger man with a soft smile, “Everyone’s a bit surprised at first. No, it’s not make-up,” she said looking at Graham, “I’m a Silurian, another Earth species. My people go back all the way through the dinosaurs. We were here before you lot were actually, but you’re slowly pushing us away.”

“Oh, I’m… I’m sorry, Ma’am, I didn’t know.” Graham said confused.

An embarrassed silence fell on the room, all the humans looking at their feet when Martha finally cleared her throat.

“About that Vastra, any ideas if there are Silurians’ communities around here? We caught some entrepreneur using your technology.”

“I don’t know. It’s been a while since I lived in this period, but to my knowledge, mine was the last Londoner one and well, you all know where it’s gone.” she shrugged.

“That’s weird… Where did he get it?” Martha wondered aloud.

“According to what he told us, it just appeared on its desk one day with some instructions on how to use it, but somewhat, I have a hard time believing him,” Mickey explained with a dry chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s the same with the policeman we interrogated!” Clara chipped in, “He swears the Sontaran guns just appeared in their armoury at the station with instructions notes! We left with Ashildr and she seemed eager to interrogate him a bit more, but I don’t think he knows much, to be honest.”

Ryan suddenly jumped and cried loudly when he felt water splash on his face. In front of him, two women had just appeared, one black, one white, and they were now standing in a puddle, completely drenched.

“Hi, guys! Sorry to intrude like that, but we have news!” the black woman exclaimed.

“Oh my god, Bill, Heather, you’ve got to stop doing that! I swear, I’m gonna die of a heart attack one of these times.” Mickey said, a hand on his heart, as to physically slow it.

“Sorry,” Bill answered with a sheepish smile, “but we were hanging in Camden when we saw a really dodgy couple leave some alien technology all around. They weren’t even trying to be discreet, but we failed to follow them.”

“I took a picture, though,” Heather said, extending her phone.

“Hang on! I know this woman!” Clara exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious woman? I hope this is not too abrupt a cliffhanger lmao ;) I really hope you liked this chapter and seeing all the old companions, it was really a blast to reintroduce everyone. I also hope I did a correct job with the characterization, I'm really afraid some of them are out-of-character... Let me know in the comments :) See you next time <3


End file.
